


Вмешательство

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Что бы ни происходило, старый Спок продолжает делать то, что считает должным





	Вмешательство

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была выложена на Рождественский К/С календарь

_И речь сама, к чему ни вёл бы ты, пойдёт  
опять о том же: о непременных тех двоих…_

_М. Щербаков_

  


От жилого комплекса к интернату вёл узорчатый тротуар с высоким бордюром по обеим сторонам, призванным защитить дорожку от песка. Песок, впрочем, и не думал посягать на её чистоту: в это время года в Новом Шикхаре господствовало безветрие. Неподвижные ветви деревьев, к чьим корням через оптимальные промежутки времени посылалось строго расчитанное количество воды, отражались в блестящих гранях просторной, на вырост воздвигнутой столицы. Похожие на чешую листья глянцево поблёскивали в лучах восходящего светила. Мозаика тротуара повторяла древний орнамент: цветная плитка слагалась в череду ползущих друг за другом змей. Каждое пресмыкающееся имело собственный неповторимый рисунок, каждое извивалась, как змеевик в самогонном аппарате Монтгомери Скотта, и каждое зубами держало за хвост предыдущее. Змеи символизировали ход времён. И, хоть время, согласно логике, простирается бесконечно, узор тротуара насчитывал всего две тысячи пятьдесят четыре пресмыкающихся, из коих Споку предстояло миновать только тысячу триста сорок. К пущей нелогичности, из-за того что земные зодчие, помогавшие возводить Новый Шикхар, отнеслись к древнему символу с присущим их виду легкомыслием, змеиный тротуар, вместо того чтобы соединять кратчайшим путём начальную точку с конечной, нелепейшим образом вился, ветвился, змеился, закручивал вкруг скверов и домов лихие петли и чуть ли не завязывался узлом. 

Новый город вовсе не походил на своего предтечу, но Споку он нравился. Федерация не пожалела средств, строители-волонтёры – сил, а архитекторы – фантазии. Сады из местных и вулканских растений – последними поделились ботанические сады с восьмидесяти планет – пёстрой лентой окаймляли причудливые полупрозрачные башни и ныряли под свисающие с алых скал похожие то на виноградные гроздья, то на сталактиты привычные для вулканцев постройки. Всё это отражалось в искусственных водоёмах, защищённых от произвола светила невидимой силовой плёнкой, и щедро омывалось его оранжевыми лучами.

Большая часть приезжих вернулась на родные планеты, и Спок в глубине души об этом жалел. Гудение большой стройки, споры земных архитекторов с андорианскими, фейерверки безумных идей, горящие энтузиазмом глаза – всё это, по мнению Спока, было поистине прекрасно. В массе своей вулканцы относились к происходящему, как к неизбежному злу, но были и те, кого присутствие незнакомцев спасло от одиночества и отчаяния. Совет старейшин зарегистрировал девять межвидовых браков. Утрата Вулкана была невосполнимой, но оставшиеся продолжали жить, и их будущее могло стать удивительным.

Споку шагалось легко. Змеи податливо ложились под ноги, по сторонам тянулись синие от ягод кусты келаха, средь живописно разложенных камней – красного, как Эридан, охт’вана и звёздно-белого сел’вара – топорщились серые похожие на стрелы побеги пустынной шотты. Когда до цели оставалось девяносто восемь змей, со Споком поравнялся Спурт – молодой физик, его сосед. Не замедлив шага, Спурт торопливо поздоровался и, не взглянув на ответный та’ал, звонко простучал подошвами мимо, к сияющей сапфирными гранями глыбе Научного Центра. Спок проводил его взглядом. Рассвет дарил коричневатой робе Спурта бодрый апельсиновый оттенок, полы от энергичного движения разлетались и подпрыгивали. 

А тротуар уже разделился на два, и нужный Споку отросток упёрся в высокую дверь интерната. Смена начиналась через три и пять сотых часа, но было незачем оставаться дома, когда организм получил требуемое количество сна, а Спок нужен здесь. Устройство на двери приветливо мигнуло, и дверь отъехала, приглашая войти. 

Свист безобидных змей-жуколовок и стрёкот вьющихся под ногами ящерок сменила тишина: интернат спал. «Пожалуйста, пройдите дезинфекцию», – тихо, но настойчиво произнёс принадлежащий компьютеру голос, и Спок подумал, что Боунс, будь он здесь, довольно бы фыркнул, а вот Джим не разделил бы энтузиазм доктора. Спок и сам полагал, что чрезмерная опека может навредить маленьким вулканцам, но правило есть правило: Совет ввёл его, ссылаясь на обилие приезжих, кишащих инопланетными микробами и вирусами. Поэтому Спок покорно шагнул в ближайшую кабину, где его тут же окатил ионный душ; затем упрямый компьютер велел ему приподнять по-очереди обе ноги, чтобы продезинфецировать подошвы. Тем временем негромкий звук, доносящийся снаружи, свидетельствовал о том, что робот-уборщик, не тратя времени, усердно драит ту часть холла, которую Спок успел осквернить своим присутствием. Наконец, компьютер смилостивился, и дверь кабинки отползла в сторону. Спок без спешки пересёк холл, и очередная дверь впустила его в широкий квадратного сечения коридор, окрашенный в цвет охры. Тихо ступая, он проследовал в комнату для персонала. Т’Пу, его ночная сменщица, сидела за огромным рабочим столом, заставленным каменными поделками, и вырезала из крупного куска охт’вана зевающую ле-матью. Обменявшись стандартными приветствиями, Спок присел с краю, собираясь приступить к делам: нужно было составить на следующую декаду меню, подготовить образовательный план и отправить в Совет запрос с просьбой выделить интернату двух маленьких сехлатов, подаренных Новому Вулкану андорианским послом. Но тут одну из связей кольнуло, и из четвёртой спальни донёсся жалобный детский плач.

– Саек. Боль в желудке, – определил Спок, поднимаясь на ноги.

– По-прежнему моя смена, – с тщательно скрытой неприязнью произнесла Т’Пу.

Причина её нелюбви была Споку ясна: создав родственные связи с подопечными, он нарушил чистоту эксперимента.

Т’Пу отложила падд и под неутихающий плач зашагала к двери. Спок испытывал сильное желание подойти к мальчику, но это выглядело бы как сомнение в профессионализме Т’Пу. Закрыв глаза, он мысленно коснулся ведущей к Саеку нити. Острую боль сопровождал удушливый страх. Двухлетние вулканцы не в состоянии определить степень угрозы собственному организму, и Саек полагал, что умрёт. «Всё будет хорошо», – уверенно пообещал Спок, и мальчик успокоился. Переданное по связи обещание старик облёк в эмоции: это были чувства симпатии, привязанности, заботы. Если бы Совет узнал, он не одобрил бы, как не одобрял практически всё, что делал старый Спок, но Совет не знал, а старик не имел намерения посвящать тот в свои секреты, также как не имел намерения следовать тем правилам, которые считал вредными. Война между вулканской и человеческой половинами его разума закончилась победой здравого смысла. Старик давно уже разрешил себе чувствовать. Сейчас, кроме нежности, которую он открыто транслировал мальчику, он испытывал тщательно скрываемую от Саека тревогу из-за того, что Т’Пу до сих пор ещё не вмешалась. Наконец, Спок ощутил, что внимание мальчика переключилось на вошедшую, и, чтобы не мешать, закрыл со своей стороны связь.

Спустя шесть с половиной минут напарница вернулась и, сообщив, что проблема устранена, вновь принялась кромсать породу. У Спока не было причин сомневаться в её словах, и он с головой погрузился в работу, но через минуту его отвлёк необычный звук.

– Простите? – изумился Спок.

И вырвавшийся у Т’Пу недовольный возглас, и уродливая трещина на теле ле’матьи, очевидно, послужившая его причиной, были явлениями абсолютно беспрецедентными.

– Всё в порядке, – бесстрастно, но с излишней поспешностью произнесла Т’Пу.

Прозвучало это так, будто она изо всех сил пыталась скрыть лихорадочное волнение. Спок перевёл взгляд с её лица на стол и заметил ещё три испорченные фигурки.

– Здоровы ли вы?

– Очевидно, да, – с едва скрытым раздражением ответила вулканка. – Полагаю, вы не будете против, если я сегодня уйду раньше, раз уж вы всё равно тут? Это будет только логично.

– Я не стану возражать.

– Тогда прощайте, – вместо рутинного «живите долго» сказала она.

Брови Спока поползли к чёлке.

– Живите долго… – начал он.

Но Т’Пу, не дождавшись окончания стандартной фразы, выскочила за дверь и, стуча каблуками, заспешила прочь. На столе впервые за два года три месяца и шесть суток остались неубранными лежать её инструменты.

 

Воспитанники, как показывали символы на экране, всё ещё спали. Спок, стараясь не шуметь, вошёл в четвёртую спальню. Недавний нарушитель спокойствия посапывал, крепко сжимая игрушечного сехлата. Спок оглядел девять других малышей, поправил одеяла, поднял с пола оброненные игрушки и так же беззвучно проследовал в следующую комнату. Убедившись, что со всеми сорока юными вулканцами всё в порядке, он, вместо того, чтобы пойти в помещение для персонала, вернулся в четвёртую спальню. Вынув из ящика стола медицинский трикодер, Спок тщательно просканировал Саека. Брови старика сошлись к переносице, лоб рассекли глубокие морщины. Спок связался по коммуникатору с госпиталем и неожиданно долго договаривался о приезде целителя. Обычно те мчались в интернат по первому зову и по самому пустяковому поводу, ведь эти сорок детей были будущим Нового Вулкана. Созданные искусственной комбинацией генов, чтобы избежать негативных эффектов скрещивания внутри небольшой группы: исключить все болезни, все пороки развития, они были призваны доказать, что можно вырастить нормального индивидуума вне традиционного семейного круга, без участия родительских связей. В случае успеха, чтобы как можно скорее вернуть численность населения к приемлемой цифре, младенцы бы создавались сотнями тысяч в год. Оставшиеся в живых вулканцы физически бы не смогли обеспечить такое количество детей родителями. Максимум – воспитателями в интернатах.

Споку понадобилось целых восеть и шесть десятых минуты, чтобы убедить целителя в необходимости визита. Невероятно, учитывая то, насколько опасны ягоды келаха для детского организма. Невероятно и то, что Т’Пу не забила тревогу, а лишь блокировала Саеку восприятие боли. Спок опустился на край кровати и осторожно провёл ладонью по мягкой растрёпанной чёлке, Саек зачмокал губами и перевернулся на другой бок. Закрыв глаза, Спок мысленно проследил их связь. Слабая, она дрожала рядом с тридцатью девятью такими же. Спок коснулся её, обволакивая спокойствием. Дрожь понемногу стихла, и Спок обратил свои заботы на тридцать девять других. Для выжившего у Спока было неприлично много ментальных связей.

Голос компьютера проинформировал, что прибыл шаттл службы целителей. Старик аккуратно выпутал ткань хламиды из пухлых маленьких пальцев, (он не заметил, как Саек вцепился в его робу), бережно поднял мальчишку на руки и поспешил навстречу врачу.

Сплин, болезненно худой вулканец с редкими, длиннее, чем принято, волосами, был хорошо знаком Споку, так как бывал здесь уже не раз. В интернате не было собственного целителя из-за нехватки специалистов в колонии, но была специальная комната с медицинским оборудованием, устроенная, как и всё здесь, на деньги Федерации. Сплину повезло больше, чем другим – в день катастрофы он с женой и детьми арендовал шаттл для экскурсии на Дельту Веги. Уже в полёте он услышал предупреждение об атаке и хотел было повернуть обратно, но забарахлила система жизнеобеспечения, и пришлось срочно садиться на ледяную сестру Вулкана. Оттуда он и наблюдал гибель планеты.

Сплин пропальпировал Саеку живот и посмотрел на Спока.

– Промывание желудка довольно неприятная процедура. Вы настаиваете на её проведении?

– Разве существует альтернатива?

– Разумеется. Ребёнку было проведено купирование боли. Эффект продлится в течении трёх целых шестидесяти сотых часа, этого вполне достаточно, чтобы...

Целитель моргнул и резко замолчал.

– Чтобы?.. – ничем не выказывая ни удивления, ни возмущения, эхом повторил Спок.

Ему показалось, что в глазах целителя мелькнуло сожаление.

– Чтобы промывание желудка принесло минимум дискомфорта.

– Очевидно, это не та фраза, которую вы собирались произнести изначально.

– Очевидно, – признал Сплин.

– И очевидно, происходит что-то, о чём я не знаю. 

– Во вселенной происходит много того, о чём вы не знаете, воспитатель Спок.

– Т’Пу не позвонила в службу целителей, узнав об отравлении. У меня не сразу приняли вызов. Вы допустили возможность оставить ребёнка без лечения. Всё это крайне нелогично, но обретает смысл, если допустить, что и вам, и Т’Пу, и координатору службы целителей, с которым я общался по коммуникатору, известен некий факт, который от меня скрывают.

Сплин ответил на это абсолютно пустым взглядом.

– Когда пациенту заглушают боль, вместо того, чтобы лечить? – спросил Спок и сам же дал ответ. – Когда нет сомнений, что больной обречён.

Целитель сглотнул.

– Но Саек, если не считать пищевого отравления, совершенно здоров. И тем не менее, что-то заставляет вас считать, что он безнадёжен.

Сплин молчал.

– Эти дети – будущее Нового Вулкана, самое дорогое, что у нас есть. Что же могло обесценить одного из них? Или не одного, а сразу всех?

У целителя задёргался рот. Абсолютно неприемлемая реакция для вулканца, если ему больше двух лет. Неприемлемая, но крайне красноречивая. У Спока резко кольнуло сердце. Лучше бы логика его рассуждений завела в тупик. 

– Все сорок детей в ближайшем будущем перестанут существовать? – глухо поинтересовался он. – Я прав?

Сплин, не глядя в глаза, кивнул.

– Их не убьют, – произнёс он негромко и добавил. – Такая жестокость бессмысленна и противоречит всем принципам вулканской морали. 

Поскольку Сплин замолчал, Спок продолжил за него:

– Но должно произойти нечто, какое-то событие, настолько важное, что вынуждает физика Спурта чуть не бегом мчаться в лабораторию за четыре часа до начала рабочего дня, нечто, что выводит из равновесия воспитательницу Т’Пу, и она безнадёжно портит свои скульптуры, нечто, что побуждает вас забыть профессиональный долг. Нечто фатальное. То, что приведёт к гибели сорока вулканских детей.

– Ваши рассуждения логичны, – стараясь не встретиться со стариком взглядом, признал Сплин.

– Но что же это? – тихо спросил Спок.

– Поверьте, воспитатель Спок, эта информация ничем не сможет помочь. 

– Похоже, я единственный на планете взрослый вулканец, который не посвящён в ситуацию. Совет считает меня неблагонадёжным?

– Несколько лет назад вы выступили против идеи создания интерната, пытаясь убедить Совет в том, что лучше детей будет меньше, но они будут расти в семьях с родителями. В тот раз вам почти удалось повлиять на мнение старейшин. В этот раз Совет предпочёл застраховаться от риска. Решено было ничего вам не сообщать.

Спок пристально посмотрел на целителя, губы тронула горькая усмешка.

– Совет нашёл способ спасти Вулкан от уничтожения? Темпоральное вмешательство?

Сплин, неловко поёжившись, кивнул.

– …А в изменившейся вселенной сорок искусственно созданных вулканцев не появятся на свет? 

Сплин кивнул снова. 

– Вы правы, – сказал он. – Ваша логика достойна восхищения. Полагаю, что раз вы дошли до истины сами, путём умозаключений, я вправе поведать вам, что в случае претворения замысла Совета в жизнь, звездолёт Хана будет подвергнут воздействию красной материи в момент его появления в нашей вселенной и, таким образом, уничтожение Вулкана будет предотвращено. Избегнут гибели миллиарды наших соотечественников, тысячи землян и сотни представителей других видов. Думаю, что даже вы, при всей вашей эмоциональности и вовлечённости в судьбу этих детей, не станете оспаривать благо принятого решения и его гуманность. И тем более, не станете предпринимать ничего, что могло бы помешать спасению вулканцев.

– Мешать я не стану. Напротив, – произнёс Спок, – я помогу.

 

@@@

 

Угнанный шаттл на максимальном варпе нёсся к Солнечной системе. Именно Солнце позволяло произвести задуманный манёвр с наименьшим риском. Звездолёт справился бы гораздо лучше, но звездолёты, в отличие от свободно стоящих на поле космодрома шаттлов, находились на орбите, охранялись, и, главное, Спок не смог бы управлять большим кораблём в одиночку. Спок подумал о том, как развеселился бы Джим, узнай он, что его тхайла похитил сорок вулканских ребятишек. 

Внезапно вспомнилось их прощание. Космопорт, толпы народа, переключающиеся табло, плавающие над людским морем шары-информаторы. Джим за рукав оттащил его куда-то за угол. Бегущая строка над серыми рядами кресел сообщала, что рейс на Тихе отправится через одну целую тридцать четыре сотых часа, однако желающих туда лететь было немного. Им тоже нечего было делать на Тихе, но Джим потянул Спока за руку и усадил в пустующее кресло, подальше от ожидающих. Это было рядовое прощание, как казалось тогда. Одно из многих. Должность дипломата предполагала частые отлучки, в месяц выходило в среднем два-три полёта, примерно по неделе каждый, но порой разлука затягивалась на десятки дней. В их общем доме в Сан-Франциско Спок проводил от силы три месяца в году, и то, если повезёт.

– Спок, – вместо того, чтобы устроиться на соседнем сиденье, Джим опустился на корточки в безлюдном проходе и, поймав его ладони, заглянул в глаза. – А давай, мы усыновим ребёнка?.. 

Самое неподходящее время и место для подобного разговора, но Спок знал: в этом весь Джим. 

– …Переведёшься на спокойную должность в вулканском посольстве или тоже, как я, станешь преподавать...

– Если ты затеял это для того, чтобы я покончил с карьерой дипломата, тебе стоит только сказать.

– Нет, – замотал головой Джим, крепко сжимая его пальцы. – Я, правда, хочу… – он стиснул губы и замолчал.

Споку показалось, что он понял, и ласково провёл по крепкой, грубой ладони.

– Джим, это не вернёт Дэвида.

– Я знаю. Просто… Мы могли бы усыновить вулканца! – скорбь, затуманившая глаза при имени сына, исчезла, уступив место энтузиазму. 

Но Спок знал, что боль не прошла, а только затаилась. 

– Представь, Спок: остроухий черноволосый мальчуган, как маленький ты! Знаешь, как бы я его баловал! А ты бы учил его всем этим сураковским штукам!

– Джим, – мягко произнёс Спок, – это невозможно. На Вулкане некого усыновлять: если дитя остаётся без родителей, оно – ответственность клана, и матриарх создаст ему узы с семьёй, которую сочтёт наиболее подходящей.

– Тогда усыновим ромуланца, – не сдавался Джим. – Подумай, как здорово! Он будет похож на нас обоих! Вулканские уши, брови, сила и человеческая эмоциональность. Не отказывайся, Спок, подумай! Правда, это замечательная идея!

Спок потянул его к себе и усадил рядом. Их плечи соприкасались, глаза смотрели в глаза. Секунду поколебавшись, Спок бережно коснулся чуть влажного виска. Сознание Джима радостно ринулось навстречу, словно тот только этого и ждал. Тепло и свет, нежность, безусловное принятие – образы, мысли, чувства – всё было перемешано в ярком мире человеческого разума, любящего и бесконечно любимого.

– …Посадка уже начата, – услышали они мужской голос. – Если вы летите на Тихе, поторопитесь, шаттл ждать не будет.

Спок нехотя опустил руку.

– Спасибо, но мы не летим, – за двоих ответил Джим незнакомцу.

– Скоро объявят посадку на мой рейс, – заметил Спок, и они поднялись.

Снова толпа поглотила их, увлекла на траволатор, окружила многоязыким гомоном.  
– А вот и рейс на Прозерпину, – указал рукою Джим. – Ну и народу набралось! Ты точно ничего не забыл? 

– Вулканцы не умеют забывать.

Джим со смешком провёл по его плечу.

– Я знаю. 

Сощурившись, он вгляделся в написанное на табло.

– …Ого, мы еле успели. Это последний шаттл. Ты будешь по мне скучать?

– Я всегда по тебе скучаю, Джим.

Каждое слово означало именно то, что означало. Он всегда скучал без Джима. Тосковал. Ему недоставало его. Возможно, пора, и в самом деле, сменить область деятельности…

Спок остановился посреди спешащей толпы и, свободной от чемодана рукой притянув Джима за рукав, посмотрел в глаза.

Джим моргнул, глаза подозрительно поблёскивали, но на губах светилась привычная, такая любимая Споком улыбка. 

– Нас сейчас затопчут. Вот здесь посвободнее. И давай сюда чемодан. Давай же, не надорвусь… Ну хорошо, просто поставь… Спок, тут всё равно никому до нас нет дела, позволь, я тебя обниму?

Он кивнул, и Джим, просияв, сжал его в объятиях.

– Джим, – из тесного кольца рук прошептал Спок, касаясь губами округлого человеческого уха, – Я подумал над тем, что ты сказал. Это действительно замечательная идея.

– Что?.. – прошла секунда, прежде чем Джим понял, о чём речь. А сообразив, счастливо рассмеялся и стиснул Спока что было сил. 

На них стали оборачиваться. Джим, видимо, не желая смущать, выпустил Спока, но продолжал, не отрываясь, смотреть на него. Лицо озаряла улыбка, ореховые глаза блестели. Спок глядел и не мог наглядеться. 

– Люблю тебя, – тихо произнёс он. – Больше жизни.

Но объявление, сделанное по громкой связи, заглушило его слова.

 

Через семьдесят четыре и сто шестнадцать тысячных часа на приёме по случаю инаугурации президента Прозерпины Спока отведёт в сторону сотрудник земного посольства и сообщит, что во время первого рейса звездолёта «Энтерпрайз-Би» трагически погиб его супруг, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк. Спок вернётся за празднично накрытый стол, к тостам, фракам и орденам, не дрогнув мускулом, прочтёт поздравительный адрес, обменяется с президентом та’алами, пожелает тому, как положено, процветания и долгих лет, досидит до конца шоу, а на рассвете, почти вернувшись в светлый гостиничный номер, вставляя ключ-карту, с сердечным приступом свалится у порога. Выйдя из больницы, он подаст в отставку и метнётся на Ромулус в безумной попытке совершить невозможное – вернуть на путь логики мятежную часть единого когда-то народа, словно разом решив усыновить всё это остроухое, остробровое, по-человечьи эмоциональное племя. 

Потом его разыщет Пикард, и Спок узнает о том, что Джим не умер тогда, в две тысячи двести девяносто третьем, а оказался в Нексусе. И что у Спока было долгих семьдесят восемь лет на то, чтобы его вернуть.

Теперь всё это мираж, несбывшаяся вероятность: и рваная палуба «Энтерпрайз-Би», и пустой дом в Сан-Франциско, и остроухие ученики, и лживые сенаторы, и полицаи, и мятежники, и сочувственный взгляд Пикарда… Та вселенная, в которой Спок родился, рос, по живому выстругивал из себя вулканца, любил, страдал и учился принимать себя, вычеркнута из реальности. Память старого вулканца – всё, что от неё осталось. Но боль не прошла, а лишь затаилась.

 

 

…Почувствовав, что дети проглодались, Спок реплицировал каждому по тарелке пломиковой каши, стакану чая и одну на всех огромную миску ягод, фруктов и овощей.

– Я хочу на улицу! – потребовал Солек. – В это время мы всегда гуляем!

– Мы в космосе, здесь можно гулять только в скафандрах, верно, воспитатель Спок?

– Верно, Т’Пом. Но у нас нет скафандров, поэтому выход в открытый космос мы с вами совершим когда-нибудь позже, зато примерно через сорок минут вы окажетесь на Земле. Кто знает, чему равно на Земле ускорение свободного падения?..

 

Огненный шар занимал уже все экраны, шаттл дрожал, температура внутри поднялась до пятидесяти трёх по Цельсию. Половина детей плакала. Точно в намеченной точке Спок резко крутнул штурвал, корабль дёрнулся и с утробным воем провалился в сверкающий колодец. Они летели сквозь время.

Шаттл вынырнул из гиперпространства на орбите Земли, приборы показывали, что удалось переместиться на двадцать девять лет назад, за год до появления «Нарады». Но оболочка крошилась, время на спасение ускользало. 

Платформа транспортатора на шаттле меньше, чем на звездолёте: рассчитана только на пятерых. Сорок детей – это целых восемь партий. Если в круг ставить детей по двое, тесно прижавшимися – плевать на обычаи – то получится в два раза быстрее, но всё равно слишком долго. Необходимо успеть. Спок настроил координаты транспортатора на территорию вулканского посольства. Там есть целители, там его мать и отец. Если он не успеет, о детях будет кому позаботиться.

Спок подхватил на руки последнего, Саека, – платформа была слишком высока для двухлеток – и поставил в круг к Т’Пом.

– Держитесь друг за друга крепче, – приказал он и, метнувшись к пульту, плавно потянул за рычаг.

Десять маленьких вулканцев заискрились и исчезли. Спок пробежал пальцами по кнопкам, настраивая передачу с пятисекундной задержкой, чтобы успеть вскочить на платформу самому. Сдвинул последний рычаг, бросился было к опустевшей платформе, но в ту же секунду пульт управления сотряс взрыв, по потолку, стремительно разрастаясь, побежала трещина, свет погас, исчезла искусственная гравитация, двигатели умолкли. А ещё через мгновение, держась за край бесполезной теперь мёртвой платформы, Спок услышал, как утекает с шипением воздух.

 

Человек в вакууме остаётся в сознании в течение девяти-одиннадцати секунд, смерть наступает в результате удушья минуты через полторы, если, конечно, человек в самом начале не допустит ошибки и не задержит дыхание – тогда взорвутся лёгкие. Ещё желательно закрыть глаза, так как в вакууме влага на слизистых начинает кипеть. Но это имеет смысл, только если в течение этих полутора минут прибудет помощь. Споку не на кого было рассчитывать, но он не собирался сдаваться. Хватаясь за стены и поручни, он добрался до рубки. Пятнадцать секунд ему хватило на то, чтобы понять: шаттл не оживить. Система жизнеобеспечения, двигатели, коммуникационная панель, транспортатор – ничто не подлежит восстановлению. Шипение к этому моменту прекратилось – весь воздух ушёл.

Вулканцы крепче людей. Даже в вакууме они способны продержаться в сознании до трёх-четырёх минут, смерть наступает через девять. Вулканцы не верят в загробную жизнь, поэтому Спок представил перед собой лицо Джима и начал обратный отчёт.

 

@@@

 

Высокий каменный забор отделял сад от остального города. Ограда и густая зелень с яркими вкраплениями жёлтого, красного, фиалкового и синего гасили звуки мегаполиса. Это было любимое место Аманды. Здесь соединялось всё, что она ценила: пёстрый многоликий Сан-Франциско, прелесть природы и вулканская, какая-то особенная, многозначительная тишина. Впрочем, Аманда не отказалась бы, чтобы сейчас эту тишину нарушил её двухлетний малыш, долгожданный, с таким трудом и после стольких мучений доставшийся ей Спок; но дитя двух миров явно предпочитало следовать правилам Вулкана, в чём Аманда ооснованно винила своего любимого, но упрямого, как осёл, мужа. Маленькими ножками, обутыми в новые голубые ботиночки, Спок благовоспитанно топал по посыпанным мелкой галькой дорожкам, не отставая от матери, но и не опережая её, даже не думая перейти на бег, шагнуть на газон или подпрыгнуть за свисающим с ветви фруктом. Аманда не могла отделаться от мысли, наверняка вызванной разницею культур и потому ошибочной, что сыну невероятно скучно. Она пыталась вовлекать Спока в земные игры, но перекидывание мячика из рук в руки, похоже, не занимало его. Спок послушно делал всё, что следовало: ловил и бросал с завидной для двухлетних землян точностью; но и намёка на улыбку не рождалось на бледном остробровом лице. Прыжки на скакалке и «классики» также, несмотря на мастерство исполнения, не приводили к желанному для матери результату. Для маленького вулканца всё это были не развлечения, а испытания, которые он преодолевал с честью, но без удовольствия.

Если бы Спок, и правда, был стопроцентный вулканец, а Аманда ¬была его няней, она приняла бы такое поведение как данность. Но Аманда была его мать, а Спок – наполовину человек, и то, что человеческая половина сына никак себя не проявляла, казалось ей нездоровым и неправильным. Аманда уже не радовалась, как в первые месяцы материнства, что Сарек уделяет малышу столько времени. После каждой беседы, после каждого мелдинга с отцом Спок становился отрешённей и строже. Аманда не ревновала сына к мужу, просто она видела проблему, которой для Сарека не существовало в принципе. Для того человеческое было интересным, любопытным, но не более. Земная или какая-либо иная культура, образ жизни, система отношений между индивидуумами и близко не могли в представлении Сарека конкурировать с вулканскими. Да, муж любил Аманду, но любил в ней только её, острым скальпелем логики отделяя и упраздняя необходимость любить заодно с женой земные обычаи, традиции и причуды. Для Спока, по мнению Сарека, существовал только вулканский путь, а земное наследие сына было не более, чем специфической особенностью, которая при должном отцовском внимании не помешает Споку стать идеальным вулканцем. Аманда же считала, что человеческая половинка Спока несмотря ни на что существует, но игнорируется и подавляется; она верила, что глубоко внутри сын несчастен, что ему, как и миллионам его земных сверстников, хочется шалить и резвиться, но из-за строгих отцовских внушений он не может себе этого позволить. Аманда любила Сарека, ей нравилась роль жены посла, она и думать не хотела о разводе, но сына она любила не меньше, а влияние Сарека на Спока казалось ей скорее пагубным, чем благотворным, и чем дальше, тем больше. Возможно, рождение ещё одного ребёнка позволило бы мужу не так сильно концентрировать свои амбиции на несчастном Споке, но Аманда слишком хорошо помнила череду неудачных беременностей, нескончаемые медицинские процедуры, больничные палаты, надежду, сменяющуюся отчаянием, и всё это по кругу. Нет, спасибо, повторения она не желала.

Поглощённая нерадостными мыслями, Аманда не рассчитала бросок, мяч полетел мимо, на клумбу с махровыми георгинами. Спок, ловко подпрыгнув, проявил себя как отменный вратарь, но даже этот маленький спортивный подвиг не расшевелил его, Спок остался такой же строгий и невозмутимый.

– Ты молодец, – с улыбкой проговорила Аманда. – У меня бы так не получилось.

– Реакция вулканцев в два и три десятых раза быстрее человеческой, ¬– без малейшего намёка на превосходство пояснил Спок; это прозвучало как повторение урока.

– Да-да, ¬¬– вымученно улыбнулась Аманда. – Да, дорогой, я знаю.

Она отвернулась, с притворной заинтересованностью наблюдая за усевшимся на ветку дроздом, и смахнула украдкой слезу. Добившись всего, о чём мечтала – брака с любимым мужчиной, увлекательной жизни с нескончаемыми путешествиями, знакомствами и – чего греха таить – нарядами, драгоценностями и высочайшего уровня приёмами, родив долгожданного ребёнка, Аманда чувствовала себя застрявшей в тупике и глубоко несчастной. Логика, которую так пестовал её вулканец-муж, подсказывала, что самый простой выход – принять ситуацию, отдать воспитание Спока на откуп Сареку и, как прежде, наслаждаться приёмами и балами, блистать остроумием перед инопланетными послами, да время от времени с тихой материнской гордостью замечать: «Конечно же, я знаю Леонарда Хофстедера. Один из величайших физиков. Мой сын как раз на днях закончил читать его монографию». Но будет ли это лучше для Спока? Аманда в это не верила.

Когда она, избавившись от предательской влаги в глазах, повернулась обратно, сад вулканского посольства в Сан-Франциско преобразился. Влажный от океанского дыхания воздух заискрился, словно рождественская гирлянда, и на дорожках, на выстриженных лужайках и прямо на клумбах стали появляться дети. Много детей. Много вулканских детей. 

Аманда растерянно озиралась, а дети всё прибывали и прибывали, их было уже несколько десятков. У них были испуганные измученные лица, перепачканные в копоти и слезах, и эти лица так ужасно диссонировали с привычным Аманде вулканским бесстрастием, что ей сделалось страшно. Тем не менее, она подняла на ноги споткнувшуюся девочку, взяла на руки плачущего мальчика и по комму вызвала посольских целителей; кроме того, видимо, сработала какая-то сигнализация, и в сад примчались охранники.

– Мэм, – позвал её мальчик с родинкой на щеке.

– Да, мой хороший? – спросила она, опустившись перед ним на колени.

Другой мальчик, тот, что сидел на руках, крепко вцепился ей в шею. Мальчик с родинкой взволнованно произнёс:

– Мэм, воспитатель Спок не транспортировался. Мне кажется, ему плохо. Помогите ему, мэм!

К детям уже приближались целители: старшая целительница Т’Рейна и её помощники Стенн и Т’Йон. 

– Мальчик говорит об ещё одном пострадавшем! – крикнула Аманда, уверив себя, что имя Спок ей померещилось. – Мне кажется, что-то срочное. Т’Рейна, вы не могли бы провести слияние разумов с… – она обернулась к ребёнку.

– Моё имя Саек, – ответил тот. – Воспитателю Споку плохо. Он блокирует связь, но я его немного чувствую.

Т’Рейна, кивнув, установила пальцы на лице Саека. Брови на её невозмутимом лице приподнялись, рот полуоткрылся. Она отдёрнула руку и обратилась к Аманде:

¬¬ – Мэм, вы срочно должны использовать экстренный код Флота. На орбите Земли в разгерметизированном шаттле терпит бедствие вулканец. Возможно, какое-то судно окажется достаточно близко, чтобы обнаружить его и транспортировать.

Аманда уже стучала по кнопкам. Через несколько секунд информация была передана Флоту, через сорок секунд сканеры звездолёта «Кельвин» засекли повреждённый шаттл, ещё через шесть с половиной минут корабль приблизился на расстояние действия транспортатора. Повторное, более тщательное сканирование жизненных сигналов на борту не обнаружило. 

 

@@@

 

– Мне вот дико интересно: как ты собирался спасать Ромулус?

Спок предпочёл бы в свои последние секунды держать перед мысленным взором образ Джима, но даже вулканцы не властны над галлюцинациями.

– Какая скука! И почему меня так любят принимать за галлюцинацию? Ну, хоть бы раз приняли за Йоулупукки или хотя бы за Санта Клауса. Впрочем, чего я мог ожидать от вулканца, чья фантазия наверняка ограничена сухой, как приём, который ты мне оказываешь, логикой?

Кислородное голодание проделывает с мозгом удивительные вещи, подумал Спок.

– Кислородное голодание? Да ты, наверное, шутишь! Я напустил тебе свежайшего воздуха с горных пастбищ Гельвеции с ароматом луговых трав, аккордом лаванды и пикантной ноткой озона!

И действительно – лёгкие Спока вдыхали живительный кислород. Конечно, это была не более, чем иллюзия.

– Так. Мне начинает это надоедать. Очень. Сильно. Надоедать. С’Чн Т’Гай Спок, сделайте наконец одолжение и откройте глаза.

Спорить с галлюцигацией было безумием, и Спок повиновался. В резном позолоченном кресле с пурпурной обивкой, расшитой золотыми лилиями, сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, человек в форме адмирала флота. Кресло парило в вакууме на фоне сияющей голубизной Земли. Человека этого Спок прежде не встречал.

– Так что по поводу Ромулуса? – со светской интонацией поинтересовался незнакомец. – Звездолёт «Медуза» с красной материей на борту не располагал техническими возможностями для стрельбы этой самой красной, не побоюсь этого слова, материей по собирающимися перейти на следующий этап звёздной эволюции небесным светилам. Другими словами, если некая несознательная звёздочка, утром проснувшись не с той ноги, внезапно решила превратиться в сверхновую, а некий вулканец, располагающий звездолётом «Медуза», по каким-то своим причинам категорически против, то всё, что он может – это направить звездолёт прямо к звезде. Довольно суицидально, на мой взгляд. Хотя, для того, кто изводит себя годами за то, что так легко поверил в смерть некоего капитана и семьдесят восемь лет занимался ерундой, пока капитан болтался в Нексусе, это логично, очень логично.

По всем расчётам Спок должен был быть уже три минуты как мёртв. Кислородное голодание могло привести к сбою внутренних часов, однако, как ни искал Спок, ни малейших признаков гипоксии в его организме не обнаруживалось.

– И не обнаружишь! Ты на вопрос ответишь или как? Для кого я расточаю перлы красноречия?

И в самом деле, если он до сих пор жив, дышит и даже не замёрз, и при этом парит в космосе, почему бы не ответить собеседнику на интересующий его вопрос? Упорствовать в данном случае было бы бессмысленно.

– Ну, вот и умница. Конечно, я и так знаю ответ, но хотелось бы услышать от тебя.

– Я действительно собирался направить звездолёт к звезде. Пожертвовать одним для спасения миллиардов было разумно.

– Но звездуленция звезданулась и проснулась не с той ноги несколько раньше срока, и у некоего вулканца не получилось логично уйти из жизни, какая жалость. Однако, представился новый шанс, да? Я правильно угадал? А впрочем, я всегда правильно угадываю.

– Кто вы?

– Йоулупукки. Ну да, конечно. Вы не верите. Скучный логичный С’Чн Т’Гай Спок не верит в Йоулупукки. И правильно делает. Открою по секрету: Йоулупукки не существует. Такая боль. Но не будем о грустном. Давайте о сенсационном. Признаюсь тебе, мил человек, вернее, мил вулканец, как на духу: я – Кью. О боже… Ваше выражение лица, вернее, его отсутствие, разрывает мне сердце. Не буквально, конечно, тем более, что и сердца-то у меня нет. Но не знать, кто такой Кью!.. Ладно, ладно, это я так. Конечно, я знал заранее, что ты не в курсе, кто такой Кью. 

Разговорчивая персона напоминала всемогущее существо-подростка, встреченное «Энтерпрайз» в своей первой пятилетней миссии. 

– Я не потерплю оскорблений! Тот, с позволения сказать, вид нам, Кью, в подмётки не годится! Не говоря уже о том, что мы вовсе не нуждаемся ни в каких подмётках! – Кью уязвлённо прокашлялся и поправил бриллиантовую застёжку внезапно возникшей у него на плечах горностаевой мантии.

– Вы извлекли меня из повреждённого шаттла? – осторожно предположил Спок.

– Фу… – поморщился Кью. – Нет ничего пошлее, батенька, чем констатация банальщины! И это вместо того, чтобы проявить хвалёную вулканскую любознательность и почтительно осведомиться, кто же такое Кью, зачем Кью, почему Кью, когда Кью и куда Кью. А впрочем, я бы всё равно не сказал. Я уже растрепал Пикарду, и другие Кью меня за это по головке не погладили, тем более, что у меня и головки-то никакой нет. А то бы вы ещё догадались спросить, сколько Кью, и тут я, тем более, бы вам не ответил, потому что одно – разбалтывать важные секреты мироздания и совсем другое – ответить на главный вопрос всего.

Эксцентричное существо, назвавшееся Кью, очевидно, обладало немалым могуществом, вот только с оценочными характеристиками следовало быть осторожнее, поскольку существо обладало способностью читать мысли.

– Молодец, – с интонацией умилённого родителя протянул Кью, вытянув губы трубочкой. – Обладаю. И не только этой способностью. Вот где бы ты сейчас хотел оказаться?

– С моими воспитанниками, – немедленно ответил Спок. – Я телепортировал их в Сан-Франциско…

– Довольно, – манерно отмахнулся Кью. В его пальцах мелькнул батистовый платок с вышитой золотом монограммой – украшенной вензелями буквой Q. – Я всё это знаю. Но подумай. Это всё усложнит. Там уже есть один С’Чн Т’Гай Спок, не надо удваивать. Я себя никогда не удваиваю, хотя, казалось бы, такой соблазн – получить безупречного во всех отношениях собеседника.

– Но я необходим этим детям. С каждым из них у меня родственная связь…

– Я знаю, что говорю! – капризно перебил Кью. – Нашёл из-за чего волноваться. Их связи с тобой за считанные дни переоформятся в связи с твоим малолетним двойником. И он получит целую ораву сестёр и братьев. Твой упёртый папаша вынужден будет распыляться на огромную толпу, и его унылый гнёт будет не так невыносим. А твоя получившая педагогическое образование матушка великолепно всю эту толпу воспитает. Будущее я вижу так же отчётливо, как эти твои векторные брови, которым явно не помешали бы щипчики. ...Кстати, хочешь щипчики? – с любезной улыбкой предложил Кью. – Молчи! Я читаю тебя, как открытую книгу: не хочешь. Тогда где бы ты хотел оказаться? Спрашиваю в последний раз. Километраж не важен, время тоже, параллельные вселенные в ассортименте.

Спок вздрогнул.

– Я могу вернуться в свою прежнюю временную линию?

– Да что угодно! Бесконечное разнообразие в бесконечных комбинациях. Всё самое лучшее, но за меньшие деньги. 

– Вы что-то хотите взамен?

– Что с вас взять, с гуманоидов? Так, поподглядывать, разве что. И вовсе не за тем, о чём вы сейчас шокированно подумали. А вообще. Видеть, так сказать, жизнь во всей её повседневности. Могут у всемогущих существ быть свои маленькие радости?

– Тогда я хотел бы оказаться на мостике звездолёта «Энтерпрайз-Би» рядом с адмиралом Джеймсом Кирком за несколько минут до катастрофы.

– Хочешь сам его спасти? – разочарованно протянул Кью. – Я думал, ты меня попросишь. Знаешь, порой так обидно чувствовать себя всемогущим: ты всё можешь, а никто ничего не выпрашивает. Попроси у меня что-нибудь. Но только одно. А то вам, гуманоидам, дай палец – потом всю жизнь на протезы горбатиться.

– Спасите сына Джеймса Кирка, Дэвида. Вы можете?

– Да что там мочь? Я могу спасти кого угодно. Хочешь, воскрешу археоптерикса? Это намного сложнее, ведь последний покинул сию бренную юдоль сто сорок семь миллионов девять тысяч триста сорок восемь лет и пятнадцать земных суток тому назад. Молчи-молчи! Как открытую книгу! Понял, что Дэвида. Хотя мог бы и блеснуть хвалёной вулканской любознательностью. Да не волнуйся ты так! Где хвалёная вулканская сдержанность? 

– Вы действительно спасёте его? – с недоверием уточнил Спок.

– Как это обидно! Вот этот весь скептицизм! – с экспрессией воскликнул Кью, вскакивая на ноги, и порывистым жестом запахиваясь в тогу, сменившую его прежний туалет. – Я уже спас его. Устроил сбой в клингонском смешном пистолетике, и энергии хватило только, чтобы оглушить. Вскоре пришёл твой Дэвид в себя и помог родимому папочке победить клингонов. Сорри, вдвоём у них получилось быстрее, поэтому некий вулканец провёл на Генезисе меньше времени и не успел толком состариться.

Спок прислушался к себе. Невероятно, но слова Кью подтверждались: состояние внутренних органов соответствовало возрасту примерно на сорок лет меньшему, чем он привык ощущать.

– Кстати, я пошутил.

Спок вздрогнул. Действительно, было верхом наивности верить этому существу, тем более, что всё это практически наверняка – бред умирающего мозга.

– Только не по кругу… – скучающе обронил Кью. – Про бред умирающего мозга уже было. И я пошутил не про Дэвида и не про своё обещание переместить тебя на мостик «Энтерпрайз-Би», а про то, что ничего не хочу взамен. Понимаешь, какая фигня, – добавил он проникновенно, – про других-то я знаю всё, а про себя ничего. Не то что б совсем ничего, – он пошевелил рукой в воздухе. – Это я так, для красного словца. Но есть у меня проблемка. Мой собственный месье капитан. Не могу понять, зачем и почему. И если бы ты порылся в голове, которой у меня на самом деле нет, и всё должным образом систематизировал, мы были бы в расчёте.

В конце концов, Спок ничего не терял: даже если это и бред, то не худший бред из возможных. Он шагнул навстречу Кью. Шагать, будучи в вакууме, оказалось не сложнее, чем по земле, что подтверждало версию с бредом.

– А ты уверен, что с тобой Кирку будет лучше, чем славно погибнуть под обломками моста? Ты такой зануда.

Спок опустил пальцы на контактные точки. Кожа Кью была тёплая, нормальной температуры для человека.

– А ты предпочёл бы температуру плавления стекла? Я мог бы устроить… 

Спок едва слышно вздохнул. По сравнению с Кью нелогичные люди казались верхом адекватности и предсказуемости.

– Наконец-то ты оценил, – самодовольно улыбнулся Кью. – Ну, что там в моём бардачке?

Спок произнёс ритуальную формулу и окунулся в сумасшедший сверкающий вихрь, которым было сознание Кью.

– Что? – нетерпеливо поинтересовался тот, когда Спок убрал руку. – Зачем там этот Жан-лысая башка-Люк-Пикард?

– Полагаю, вы его любите.

– То-то мне так нравится придумывать ему всякие пакости! – Кью понимающе покивал, скривив губы в усмешке. – Что ж, предупреждён – значит вооружён. Жизнь человеческая коротка, в отличие от моей. Поспешу сделать предложение или какую-нибудь другую гадость – пока не решил. Большое благодарственное мерси.

И Кью исчез. И золочёное резное кресло с вышитыми на обивке лилиями исчезло тоже. Затем исчез кислород – вместо свежего воздуха с запахом альпийских лугов, аккордом лаванды и пикантной ноткой озона Спок втянул пустоту. 

А затем оказался на трясущейся палубе «Энтерпрайз-Би» бок о бок с Джимом. Не веря ничему, он схватил Джима за руку – горячую, плотную, крепкую, и связь, так долго бывшая мёртвой, встала могучим лесом, просияла тысячью солнц. 

– …Спок? …Спок!!! Что ты здесь делаешь?..

Но горло перехватило, и Спок в ответ только крепче сжал руку Джима, чтобы никогда больше не отпускать.

**Конец**


End file.
